


I am human

by Llamas_say_what



Category: Youtubers, tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New love, Songfic, Tronnor, new feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamas_say_what/pseuds/Llamas_say_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am human. </p><p>I'm not different. </p><p>I'm normal. </p><p>I'm like everyone else. </p><p>I'm still me. </p><p>If anyone doesn't like me then they where never my friend in the first place. </p><p>I am human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I'm horrible at spelling and grammar. So if anyone wants to help me let me know
> 
>  
> 
> Peace, love, and llamas!

Connor Franta is a normal college student. Things are going great for Connor! 

That is until one day....

When he thought his life would change for the better. It ends up falling apart. One day causes a series of unfortunate events. Because of day he'll lose some he loves. Because of one day his whole future changes. Because of one day his life will never be the same.  
Because of one day he'll never look at himself the same way again. Because of one day everyone will see him differently. Because of one day everyone will treat him differently. 

That day made his life a living hell.


	2. Preview chapter 1

I couldn't focus in class at all today. You see today is the day I finally do it. I'm going to ask her to marry me. Five years together and we never broke up once. Me and Grace have been together since junior year in high school. 

I remember the first time I saw her. I was in study hall when she walked in. I knew since the first time I saw her I would marry her. She's funny, quirky, and smart. She was and is the best thing that ever happened to me. Now she'll be forever mine and I'll be forever hers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the day went on I got more and more nervous. I just wish class would be over with now. I can't wait to see her face when I ask her. 

I'm nervous to see what the answer will be. In my heart I know she'll say yes, but I got a little bit of doubt that she won't. Doesn't everyone every have their doubts when they ask the love of their life to marry them? 

Twenty minutes later the professor finally excused us from class. I pulled out my phone and saw I had a text from from Grace. 

It said, "Do you want to go get coffee? I know it's one of your weaknesses. xGx"

"Ohhhhhh really???? What are my other weaknesses? Besides you BABE. xCx"

Ohhh that's was smooth. xGx 

I'll show you smooth. xCx

Ewwww what does that even mean. xGx

I don't know what it means. xCx

You're sooooo dumb. xGx

You love me for it. I'm at the fountain. xCx


End file.
